Lo que falsas pasiones dejan
by katitabender
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si te crees profundamente enamorada de un hombre al que con tu capricho te quieres amarrar? a veces entre la fantasía es difícil discernir la realidad.


**Ranma ½ no me pertenece.**

Hola a todos, soy nueva escribiendo Fanfictions para este foro pero después de que esta idea ha rodeado por meses mi cabeza he decidido publicarla ya habiéndome imaginado toda la trama. Será de alrededor 10 capítulos. Espero la disfruten.

* * *

**I.**

La vida de la joven Akane Tendo era igual de pacifica en este tiempo como lo había sido los últimos 16 años de su existencia. Sentada en el pórtico de la propiedad de su padre, Soun Tendo, con uno de los lujosos vestidos que le había traído de su viaje al sur, observaba al horizonte, justo donde suponía se encontraba la propiedad de los Hibiki. No sintió cuando detrás de ella se acercó su nana Cologne a dejarle una taza de chocolate.

-Niña no es apropiado para una joven de su edad estar sentada en el pórtico a estas horas, sea buena y ayude a sus hermanas con la costura, una mujer debe atender esos asuntos si quiere convertirse en una dama respetada. Ya sabrá que si su madre o su padre la encuentra aquí, echaran tremenda regañada.

-he dicho que ya voy Cologne- replicó con voz infantil- además solo he de asegurarme como esta todo a esta hora del atardecer ¿no te parece extraño que mama y papa no hayan regresado? ¡y con el maravilloso día que hará mañana! Ya sabes que mañana será la barbacoa donde los Hibiki.

-niña, niña- susurró la vieja mientras la cogía por los hombros y meneaba la cabeza con tanta determinación y certeza- solo porque sean amigos de la familia no quiere decir que su padre aprueba tal compromiso, ¡con lo raros que son! Bien sabe usted que su padre quiere verle comprometida con el Señor Kuno Tatewaki y la plena decepción que se va a llevar cuando se entere que el joven ha venido a visitarla y usted le ha despedido de la manera más descortés posible y no le ha invitado a cenar.

Akane quitó la vista del paisaje con arrogancia y se levantó del peldaño a la vez que pasaba la taza a su nana Cologne. Una vez que lo hizo se acomodó los vuelos del faldón y caminó con rapidez a la casa- ¡es que ha dicho algo que me ha molestado! Además de no dejar de parlotear del dinero y propiedades ¡como si no sobrara! ¿Sabías tú que la prima de ryoga, Ukyo Kuonji, ha venido de visita? Mamá debió haberlo comunicado en el almuerzo- comunicó mientras entraba al vestíbulo- ¡con lo odiosa que es! No me cabe estarle aguantando como la vez pasada todos los arremates de inocencia que tiene.

-niña será mejor que cuide su boca. Bien sabe usted que la señorita es muy buena.

Akane reprimió una mueca de disgusto cuando observó que su hermana mayor, Kasumi, bajaba las escaleras con tal elegancia que hacía que todo el entorno cambiara a su presencia. A sus 19 años Kasumi lucía hermosa con su cabello café, liso y largo y sus vestidos tan propios y elegantes. Se colocó frente a Akane y Cologne y con dulzura llevó su mano a la mejilla de su hermana.

-¿Quién es la invitada de los Hibiki?-preguntó con voz calmada.

-La señorita Ukyo Kuonji al parecer ha decidido pasar vacaciones con sus primos- respondió Cologne.

-¡pero qué maravilla!- exclamó Kasumi enternecida- recuerdo la vez pasada que vino. Se encariñó tanto contigo Akane, sin duda te aprecia ¡Y es tan buena chica!

-pues a Akane no le parece tanto- intervino una voz del corredor.

Akane rodó los ojos y con precisión contestó- ¿Y a ti, Nabiki, quien te ha pedido que metas la lengua donde no te llaman?

-la misma que se quiere meter con un hombre que no la ama…

-lo dices pues estas molesta que el hermoso vestido verde que trajo mamá ayer por la noche me quedará a mí y no a ti.

-¡a mí no importa algo tan horrendo!

-¿en serio? Porque Kuno me ha dicho que no aguanta las ganas de verme vestida con él!

-¡Ryoga no te quiere!- gritó la otra hermana fuera de sí.

-por lo menos Kuno si- contestó Akane con astucia.

-¡Niñas!- intervino Cologne en la pelea- dejen esas tonterías antes que su madre, Noriko, llegue y por sus imprudencias no las deje asistir a la barbacoa de mañana.

-si nana- susurraron gachas al mismo tiempo.

-Señora Cologne, Señora Cologne- entró por el pasillo desde la cocina, una chica bien parecida de la misma edad de Akane, con el pelo algo alilado y atributos demasiado remarcados para su edad- el carruaje de la señora Noriko esta apunto de estacionar.

-¿y entonces qué haces aquí parada? Ve y atiza el fuego si queremos que la cena esté lista. Ya sabes cómo se pone la señora cuando no todo está terminado. ¿y qué se ha hecho Gosunkugi?

-aquí estoy, aquí estoy- dijo mientras se situaba al lado de la anciana.

-entonces no me mires así- dijo molesta- abre la puerta y ayuda con las cargas de la señora.

A tiempo se logró abrir la puerta y por ella entró una señora de alrededor 40 años, con un vestido largo y negro quitándose los guantes y depositándolos en las manos de Gosunkugi, que estaban extendidas, sus cabellos estaban recogidos en rigurosas trenzas mientras, con sus ojos Café pardos visualizaba alrededor del salón para comprobar que todo estuviese en orden. Sonrió al ver a sus hijas y a Cologne.

-que bien que están aquí reunidas- comentó con alegría- ha hecho tanto calor hoy en día. Espero no haya habido ningún inconveniente en mi ausencia- Cologne negó con un rotundo movimiento de cabeza- ¿y Soun no ha llegado?- retuvo una mueca de disgusto- bien sabe que le hace daño cabalgar a estas horas. Espero la cena esté lista pronto que me debo poner a preparar otros asuntos. Mañana a la Barbacoa se irán solas con su padre, yo me les uniré en breve- Akane en ese momento mostró una esplendida sonrisa- ¡pero más les vale comportarse!- advirtió- Cologne deberá informarme cada cosa que ustedes hagan. ¿Sabían que Kodashi Kuno está involucrada en un escándalo vergonzoso? Su padre y su hermano han intentado acallar los rumores ¿en serio hijas mías no sabían nada?- las tres lo negaron rotundamente- pues será mejor advertirle a su padre, no quiero que se acerquen a Tatewaki en algún tiempo, los rumores son tan grandes que no desearía que envolvieran a la familia. Subiré a dejar mis cosas. Cologne que por favor se me comunique cuando mi querido esposo llegue a casa. Preparen la mesa para cenar.

Más tarde esa noche Cologne y la joven sirvienta llamada Shampoo servían en los platos de sus cinco patrones la cena. Soun acababa de llegar y después de recibir el sermón de su esposa había acudido a sentarse en la cabecera de la mesa. Su esposa Noriko se sentó a su derecha como siempre, seguida de Nabiki. Mientras que a la izquierda se sentó Kasumi, seguida de Akane.

Con los cubiertos cortó con precisión el pollo mientras se llevaba la copa de vino a su boca. Akane terminó de servirse las legumbres y enseguida se los pasó a Kasumi. Vio el rostro de su padre, parecía lejano y pensativo. No prestó atención hasta que a la mitad de la cena se escuchó, por primera vez su voz.

-el señor Kuno me ha pedido ayuda. Su hija menor ha cometido tal arrebato que bien podría deshonrar a su familia. Ha pensado en mi al ser uno de los hacendados más ricos de la región y también al ver que puede haber una unión entre las dos familias que favorezca nuestros intereses. Además de que ustedes son amigas de Kuno Tatewaki-volteó a sus hijas de reojo- lo que ha pasado es que la joven en un invento de locura ha escapado de su casa.

-¡pero qué insolencia de niña!- se escandalizó Noriko- pero ha sido siempre. Imperativa y envidiosa con las niñas. Ya me suponía que algo así podía pasar. Gracias a Dios ninguna de ustedes se ha amistado con ella.

-¿y saben con quien escapó padre?- preguntó Kasumi algo preocupada- ¿o se ha ido sola?

-pues no se sabe si se ha ido sola o acompañada lo que sí se sabe es de alguien que pudo haber influenciado su partida. Pero esto mejor ya no lo cuento, son chismes de pueblo que no se deben atender. ¡Pero qué sorpresa!- exclamó cuando vio su plato- no me había dado cuenta que ya había terminado- se levantó de su asiento y miró su reloj de bolsillo- estaré un momento en el salón reposando la comida. Y será mejor que ustedes se duerman niñas. Mañana a las 11:00 partiremos a la propiedad de los Hibiki. Descansen.

**XXXX**

¡A ver!- se escuchó una exclamación vigorosa en la mañana- afiáncese bien si quiere que el corsé quede a como se debe- akane se sujetó fuerte a uno de los postes de su cama mientras Cologne tiraba fuerte los tirantes del corsé. La puerta del cuarto se abrió súbitamente mientras una sonriente Shampoo entraba en la recamara con una bandeja en la mano.

-¡el desayuno de la señorita Akane!- dijo.

-llévatelo- contestó la peli azul de inmediato- hoy no probaré bocado.

Shampoo dio la vuelta para irse pero Cologne la detuvo de inmediato- déjalo, claro que probará.

-¡no lo haré!- gritó la joven lanzándole una mirada enojada a su nana.

-vamos Akane… sea buena y pruebe alguna cosita…

-he dicho que no- contestó de vuelta- hoy deseo verme deslumbrante en la barbacoa…

-¿y qué vestido se piensa poner?

-ese…- cuando cologne vio el vestido comenzó a quejarse.

-bien sabe lo que me costó aclararle la piel después del pasado verano y usted empeña en ponerse ese vestido.

- para que te sientas mejor juro echarme el chal sobre los hombros. Ahora ven aquí y ayúdame con esta cosa.

-señorita Akane… sigo insistiendo en que debería comer alguna cosita.

-No insista Nana... además habrá comida en la barbacoa de los Hibiki, así que no hay por qué preocuparse.

- eso mismo es lo que me preocupa, no es correcto que una jovencita vaya a un lugar a engullir comida como muerta de hambre cuando aquí hay la suficiente, las personas hablan mal.

-pues Ryoga no… el mismo me ha dicho que le fascinan las chicas con un muy buen apetito…

-y que yo sepa él no le ha pedido que se case con él- ante este comentario Akane se volteó enfurecida y azotó la pared con la sombrilla que recién acababa de tomar. Se acercó a la bandeja y cogió un enorme bollo de pan que se echó entero a la boca.

-pero tampoco así, que se va a atragantar…

-¡Akane, baja!- se escuchó desde abajo- apresúrate que ya nos vamos.

-¡Oh Dios!- exclamó la joven- Nana hazme un favor y busca mi sombrero y pasame la sombrilla que con este corsé ni siquiera puedo ver mis pies.

**XXXX**

Muchos carruajes cruzaban cada segundo el portón a la hacienda de los Hibiki. Hacía un día esplendido, con aquel hermoso brillo de sol, el verdor de los campos, la frescura del aire y la camaradería de los grandes señores que llegaban con su familia a la considerada reunión de la semana.

El carruaje de los Tendo se detuvo justo a las afuera de la gran casa y de él salió el respetado señor acompañado de sus tres hermosas hijas.

-¡caramba Keita Hibiki! Maravilloso el día que has elegido para llevar a cabo esta reunión.

-me alegro Soun que hallas podido venir, ¿Dónde has dejado a tu esposa?

-resolviendo cosas de señora…- contestó sin apuro- pero no temas que se nos unirá en breve.

-por favor pasen adelante y disfruten de la mañana.

Por uno y otro lado se escuchaba: ¡Buenos días Señorita Akane! ¡Espero pase un lindo rato señorita! ¡Se ve más hermosa que nunca Akane! ¡Me concede una pieza hoy señorita!

Todos los jóvenes del salón se arremolinaban a su alrededor mientras ella, de un lado a otro buscaba a Ryoga. Al final lo vio de pie, en la cima de la enorme escalera que conducía al gran salón. No pudo evitar una feliz sonrisa que subió a su rostro al igual que no pudo evitar gritar de manera encantadora: ¡Ryoga!

El joven volvió a verla inmediatamente y le mostró una esplendida sonrisa a la vez que la veía llegar a su lado.

-te he estado buscando desde que llegué a la fiesta- le dijo con voz tranquila- ¿no crees que podríamos ir a otro lado y conversar comodamente?

-es un alivio- respondió el joven- yo también debo platicarte sobre algo… algo que está a punto de cambiar mi vida y que deseo compartir contigo. Pero antes ¿por qué no me acompañas a saludar a Ukyo? Ha preguntado mucho por ti desde su llegada.

Akane hizo un pequeño mohín: ¿lo crees necesario?

Ryoga sonrió maravillosamente- ven que ella está ahí- se acercaron lo más posible y Ryoga la llamó con voz suave- Ukyo ven…

Ella se volteó con una alegre sonrisa y posó su vista en Akane. Rápidamente corrió hacia ella y le tomó las manos de manera dulce. Con voz suave empezó a decir- ¡Oh querida Akane! ¡No sabes las ganas que he tenido de volver a verte!

-¡Ukyo Kuonji! ¿Cómo has estado? Estoy confiando que estés disfrutando de los aires del campo.

-tienes tanta vitalidad- dijo ella asombrada- ¡como desearía poder parecerme a ti!

Akane, aunque harta logrón esconder su malestar perfectamente- ¡No diga esas cosas Ukyo! Me sonroja y me avergüenza un poco- sintió una punzada en sus costados cuando vio a Ryoga acercarse por la espalda a Ukyo y acomodarle el chal sobre los hombros.

-planeo quedarme esta vez el tiempo necesario para que nos hagamos muy buenas amigas…

-la cuidaremos y entretendremos ¿no es así, Akane?

Salió de su ensoñación de inmediato- ¡por supuesto que sí! ¡Definitivamente! No hay nadie mejor que Ryoga para cuidar y entretener a una dama aunque creo que nuestros juegos han de parecer infantiles a tus ojos.

-estaré encantada de realizar las actividades que ustedes realicen- comentó la joven inocente al veneno que las palabras de Akane contenían.

Decidiendo que ya había tenido mucho Akane se excusó de manera muy cortes y siguió su recorrido por el salón hasta toparse con el pretendiente de su hermana mayor: El doctor Tofú.

Cuando él la vio como todo caballero le beso el dorso de la mano de inmediato- señorita, se ve muy hermosa hoy.

-Doctor Tofú lo mismo le digo a usted. Esos nuevos lentes le sientan muy bien…

-gracias- dijo el doctor algo sonrosado- muchas gracias.

-¿sabe? Ayer me visitó el joven Li y me dijo que si almorzaba hoy con él pero le he dicho que ya se lo prometí a usted.

¡Oh pero que honor, señorita Akane! Por supuesto que ahí estaré.- de inmediato Tofú fue halado por Kasumi cosa que alegró a Akane. Tofú era un hombre muy tímido y ella hacía, a veces, esas travesuras para lograr que Kasumi fuera la que tomara la iniciativa.

Su mejor amiga, Yuka, se acercó a su lado y le comentó al instante: ¿y por qué se molesta tu hermana?

-definitivamente porque quiere, ¡como si no supiera que le estoy haciendo un favor! Yo tengo mejores pretendientes que ese.

Siguió subiendo las escaleras y se encontró con uno de sus eternos enamorados

-¡Shinnosuke pero que guapo estas!- de inmediato se alejó de él- ¡Oh! No debería decir nada, estoy enfadada contigo.

El joven corrió rápidamente a su lado- ¿y eso por qué Akane?

-¡pues porque no has salido a recibirme! Y yo que me he puesto este vestido porque sé que le gusta.

-Por favor no te enojes… ya sabes que me debes dedicar el almuerzo.

Akane sonrió maliciosamente- Por eso eres mi preferido y el que considero extremadamente guapo- empezó a caminar junto a Yuka- no he dormido por pensar en ti.

Shinnosuke quedó embobado en medio de los escalones mientras Akane siguió andando con su amiga hasta que su vista se poso en unos ojos azules que la miraban con pasión y deseo. Un joven de elegante porte, piel bronceada, pelo negro trenzado y de fino traje la observaba desde el pie de la escalera. Con cuidado llamó la atención de Yuka y le preguntó.

¿Amiga, quien es ese?

La joven se escandalizó al verlo…

-pero niña si es Ranma Saotome, el multimillonario del norte, amigo de Ryoga. Se cree que ha cometido una serie de travesuras que han obligado a su madre y padre mandarlo a esta zona por un tiempo y que respire algo de aire fresco. Se cree que él fue el que hizo que Kodashi escapara después de que salieron una tarde y ella regresó hasta la mañana siguiente pero nadie le puede hacer nada por sus millones y además porque el señor Kuno está interesado en hallar a Kodashi y casarla con él.

-me mira como si quisiera desnudarme con la mirada- comentó Akane con cautela.

-simplemente ten cuidado con él pues no es de fiar.

Akane asintió levemente a la precaución de su amiga sin saber que ella estaba más que fichada como próximo blanco de Ranma Saotome.

* * *

**N/A:** lo sé, es un concepto nuevo y torcido pero prometo hacerla muy interesante. Está algo inspirada en la trama de "lo que el viento se llevó" aunque va a tener muchas variaciones para que no se parezca a la original debido a que lo que me ha inspirado es el odio/amor de los protagonistas y la obsesión de la joven por su amor de la infancia. Espero esta nueva alternativa merezca comentarios y si ha valido la pena leerlo corran la voz a los que le apasiona Ranma ½ para que lean algo nuevo.

Hasta la próxima actualización. Se despide Katitabender


End file.
